


RG Veda memories

by AxZarach



Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: #flashfiction, #musing, #poem, #tea, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxZarach/pseuds/AxZarach
Summary: A collection of flashfics and poems of certain RG Veda events. Karyoubinga's final song. The East Jikoukuten's true melody. Kujaku finds his voice beyond destiny. Sōma muses, as she shares a cup of tea before bedtime with one musician. Next: Ten-ō needs some love.





	1. A sister's song

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: RG Veda belongs to CLAMP. I make no profit, and my deepest reverence for this manga gives me inspiration to craft these flashfics.
> 
> A/N: 250-words flashfic illustrates a last song, which I made up. Italics denote thoughts quoted from the manga. Bold font denotes the song, which is a poem. Everything after the single line 'I…alone!' is the full poem. (Using Japanese honorifics would ruin the continuity, hence…)
> 
> Summary: Ill-fated innocence Taishakuten destroys, in her final moments. Dwindling into nothing… but she is never alone.

Frailty preserved in unpolluted air currents is now a caged and weakened entity before hundreds of intimidating eyes and unfeeling hearts. His silken murmur rouses the nightingale out of her delirious state, gently whispering a line as reassuring as razor-sharp finesse on gossamer vulnerability. _Sister …_ The child hears the cry warming her ears, which only adds icy dread to Fear weighing heavily upon bowed shoulders. _I must sing for Sister!_

Struggling to her feet within a dissolving bubble smooth and hard as marble, liquid beads of crimson and salt dot sallow clammy skin, as a world of hazy colour seems to sway more perilously than a blurring pendulum. Breathing agitated, thick lashes flutter shut, locking out his imperious predatory gaze, as she concentrates on regaining some measure of endurance. Only the pure vision of her Great White Bird remains. Self-imposed protective deafness holds Karyoubinga aloft, as her final thoughts empower her to begin an ode to convey her deepest desires.

_I only sing for Sister alone!_

**Listen to the heart that lives for you,** ****  
**of strengthened notes through soul-wrecked tears;** ****  
**Your wishes, your smile—my breathing faith** **  
** **My final gift to sprout you wings:**

**Freedom to soar in cloudless skies,** ****  
**Ascend the heavens past ravenous Light**  
**Embrace peace that soothes your psyche**  
**Your chains to earth will be gone**  
**With the whispers of this song…**

**I feel your warmth preserving me,** ****  
**Always wherever we will be,** ****  
**Our connection lingers as everything else departs** ****  
**I- Sister… love…** **  
** **Live…**

_-Free…_


	2. Waiting for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendappa-ō's true melody of the soul is unveiled… in the presence of the only enemy she can never defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: See previous chapter
> 
> A/N: Italics denotes thoughts. 173 words.

Night is her nemesis.

Mind and heart crumble before Fate.

The wind caresses cool skin. It will never touch her.

Motionless on the terrace of marble, isolation tolerates the rustling of restless leaves.

Yearning, worrying, unsatisfied anguish is drawn out like unwinding entrails until a glimpse of assuring paradise… Gone. The cycle is doomed to repeat itself. Her music is minimal solace. Taishakuten is uncompromising omniscience guiding a hand, her will, and the sword. Their interaction is always a velvet-sheathed duel of wits. Only one piece breaks arduous monotony of unceasing torment.

_Sōma._

Brief salvation will not hold back the tide of truth. She cannot deny reality, when looking in the mirror of Reflection… a pool of unending shadow. It mirrors the darkness which governs this time.

_You will fall. They will perish. To complete us, to even hope for happiness… you shall sleep by my side forever._

The wind caresses cold skin. It can never touch her.

Death is a mortal's invisible shroud.

Thus cloaked, she waits.

For Love.


	3. Composing My Breakage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kujaku understands that the impossible can be possible. And he celebrates in the end, with a tune of his own crafting. How he feels for Yasha and Ashura depends on your interpretation. Please ensure you have read all 10 volumes of RG Veda (if you do not want any spoilers), before reading further for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: See previous chapters.
> 
> A/N: Italics denote thoughts. 180-words.

What a stubborn warrior.

His hair is long and dusty. His robes are creased from lack of movement. Dark attention never strays from the figure immolated in dreams, even when I appear and disrupt their shared silence. How valiantly he perseveres in their promise, guarding an individual I cherish more than the night embracing day.

The child who grasped the reins of fate with his own hands.

The son that should not have been born.

The one nobody understood.

Our wish to glimpse exquisite pools of golden innocence is strong.

Let me gift them a boon.

Allow us the courage to go beyond prophecies.

Grant black wings eternal flight, as I invoke ephemeral notes that lead into unending light.

I hear a cry, even as my heart splinters into pieces. Such pain- Yasha, I can sleep with joy, feeling your acknowledgement. Miracles can exist. My final sentiment is a fading caress spooling into fulfilled desire, before dissolving into dawning sunlight. Your beautiful eyes open at last- Farewell, my brave one…

_Good morning, Ashura…_


	4. Flowers of the heart and mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kendappa-ō. Sōma. Sharing a cup of herbal tea near bedtime. One habit of many which they share, before... Watching the heart of her focus quietly enjoying the fruits of her labour, a last survivor of her clan ponders many things, in this ritual before sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: See previous chapter.
> 
> A/N: Italics denotes thoughts or memories. 400 words.If you have read the first 2 volumes of RG Veda, there will be no spoilers.

'It is still somewhat hot. Be careful,' murmurs the teamaker. Before she can relinquish the cup, slim fingers wrap around her own, guiding charmingly-forged gold to lips which gently touch a part of the rim unmarked by moisture.

Camomile. Lavender. Oatflower. Skullcap. Valerian root. Lemon balm. Night after night, Sōma always has different concoctions to prevent one musician from suffering insomnia, for peace.

One habit which never changes is how the recipient of her efforts always watches her, as the three-legged vessel is drained. Unblinking, lips curving slightly at the corners, languid attentiveness perpetually convey stories she cannot always understand. She lets her emotions interpret what they might say, and the assumptions are too varied to be conclusive.

Sometimes the darkening blue of a storm about to break over impending tragedy or untold memories, sometimes a tender blue as melancholy as the fading seafoam of emotional tranquillity, sometimes an unmitigated playful river flooding gardens and accidentally drowning out all life, sometimes the light-hearted dancing sparkle of mischief being planned, sometimes a steely knife edge lending a menacing and calculative air to twinkling gaiety… And sometimes a fixed cornflower blue so unchanging and unrelenting, they resemble walls to keep her out.

_What is this distance? What do you hide?_

Whenever she asks, she never gets a direct answer, but a girlish laugh and merry dismissal, followed by sweeter proximity. Her dearest one harbours secrets in a chamber nobody can access. These secrets are an uncomfortable bolster between them, no matter how close she holds this woman and combs a gentle waterfall of beautiful black hair.

_Kendappa-ō, one day, will you give me the keys to your heart and mind?_

_Hahahaha, one day I shall give you flowers! You will never forget that day, when it happens._

And she waits, as patiently as she advises her impetuous and expressive musician.

Can flowers of the mind and heart be reflected in those eyes? Sōma does not know. Cherished eyes may be a passionately calm paradox of blue, but the flowers she cannot stop imagining are blooming fields of blood-red spider lilies swaying in chilly winds. They must be figments of her imagination. Her musician is only ever shades of blue.

In the meantime, the flowers she offers of her heart and mind are golden curving days of summer wildly celebrating balmy nights gladly birthing starless skies, until she leaves Gandaraja with Yasha and Ashura _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N afterthoughts: Writing Sōma here was enjoyable. The red spider lily (higanbana) in Japan has a certain significance: poisonous to wild animals and used to protect cemetaries, connected with death, and signalling the shifting of summer into autumn. Should I do longer pieces for RG Veda? Maybe crossover with characters from X/1999 and other fandoms? Hm.


End file.
